Polymorph (Incident)
This if from Universe 1 Description of Events Previous Event: Recovering the Losses Next Incident: Chicken Runner As the Blue Dwarf continued further into deep space, they pick up a distress call from a derelict ship. Taking a Starbug and an away team, Frank Harris and Jason Smegg find five life signs but no sign of life. They quickly download the captain's log and head back to the shuttle. But only as they approached the landing bays of the Blue Dwarf do they discover that the five life signs have stowed away on the Starbug. Harris is attacked by ''Ground Force ''presenter Charlie Dimmock. Or more accurately, he is attacked by a polymorph taking her form. The polymorph subsequently drains Harris of his fear and then flees with the other four polymorphs onto the Blue Dwarf. Seymour Niples is asleep in a jury-rigged jacuzzi when a polymorph taking the form of Brittany Spears, 20-something popstar char topper, enters the hot tub with him. Seducing him to a state where he could not control himself any longer, the polymorph drains him of his affection. In William Cannon's office, two more polymorphs take the form of toiletries, waiting for their chance to strike. However, Cannon inadvertently kills one that had taken the form of toilet paper. The other assumes the body of his mother and proceeds to drain Cannon of his incompetence. Harris is placed in the brig, deemed to dangerous now that he has no fear. Although, he breaks out in little time and hunts down Lenny Ming, who he believes to be the traitor that allowed Psycho Bob onboard. He chases Lenny Ming down to the cargo hold, where Harris then encounters two Lenny Mings. Totally enraged at the betrayal Lenny caused, Harris leaves himself open to attack from the Lenny-disguised polymorph. But Harris possess too much anger, causing the polymorph to overdoes and explode. Harris recovers his emotions. Jason and Van Threck learn that high intensity microwave radiation would disrupt the triple helix DNA of the polymorphs. Before Jason can inform the captain, he is drained of his humility. The now competent Captain Cannon gives the order that at least one polymorph should be caught and kept alive. Jason manages to capture one, and stores it in a microwave to keep it docile. However, the microwave turns out to be a polymorph itself. The combination of two polymorphs together creates a much more powerful polymorph. Not only that, but the polymorphs have been breeding and there are now a dozen of them on the ship. This 'omnimorph' turns into a Jigglypuff from ''Pokemon ''and sends everyone to sleep. When Cannon awakes, he comes up with his final plan. The ship will create low-intensity microwaves that will not kill the polymorphs, as they would also kill the crew, but drive the polymorphs to one area. There, the Captain will use the Microwave Cannon, a device invented by Mr. Albino in the Science Labs. When Cannon arrives in the cargo bay, all the polymorphs have become one omnimorph. Conventional weapons are useless against it, but one shot from the Microwave Cannon kills it. All returns to normal, and Cannon once again becomes incompetent. The ship heads for the Proxima Orbital Poultry Factory to pickup new crew members. List of Posts Category:Incidents Category:Universe 1